


En los barrios pobres

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 67
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El grupo de los Felices Hambrientos eran idiotas, Yoon no quería atraer la atención sobre su grupo, y Zeno era sutilmente protector.</p>
<p>Traducción de "In the slums" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3648417</p>
            </blockquote>





	En los barrios pobres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the slums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648417) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



El Dragón Negro y el feliz grupo de Hambrientos, como habían sido apodados por cierto antiguo general y la bestia amarilla, había logrado colarse en los barrios bajos de Saika para reunir información sobre los extraños movimientos de los soldados. Habían alquilado una pequeña habitación en una posada con un oscuro bar como su base de operaciones.

“Está bien. Voy a comprar suministros y a ver si los soldados se han movido.” Declaró el autoproclamado chico guapo y genio. “Yona, tu y estas bestias raras quedaos aquí. No llaméis la atención.”

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia la princesa pelirroja, la bestia del Trueno y los cuatro dragones. Todos ellos se habían detenido a mitad de acomodarse en la habitación para escucharle.

“No llaméis la atención.” Repitió con énfasis. “No llaméis la atención.”

“Él se está repitiendo.” Señaló Kija en voz baja.

Jae-ha le susurró su respuesta. “Porque es importante.”

“…” Fue la contribución de Shin-ah a la vez que la ardilla masticaba la piel de su camisa.

“Vamos a estar tranquilos.” Le prometió Yona con una sincera sonrisa mientras los demás asentían en confirmación.

Yun no se lo creía, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor que podría conseguir. Excepto porque el genio se dio cuenta de que una de las bestias no había asentido a concordado implícitamente. Los brazos de Zeno de repente se colgaron sobre los hombros del chico en un abrazo flojo.

“¡Zeno irá con el muchacho!”

“¿Qué?” Yun frunció el ceño pero no se alejó. Al igual que el resto del grupo, se había adaptado rápidamente a la naturaleza adorable de Zeno. “¡No! ¡El punto es no ser notados!”

“Zeno puede ser discreto.” Él se rió entre dientes.

“De alguna manera lo dudo.”

Mientras estaban debatiendo, Jae-ha y Hak se miraron el uno al otro. Los dos fueron capaces de llegar a un entendimiento sin hablar.

“Zeno tiene un punto.” Intervino Jae-ha. “Estamos en los barrios bajos. No es seguro que vayas solo.”

“Alguien debería ir contigo.” Concordó Hak.

Yun suspiró derrotado. “Supongo que entre vosotras bestias Zeno es el menos sospechoso.”

“Ahora que está decidido.” Le respondió Zeno encaminándose hacia la puerta. “Vamos muchacho. ¡Vámonos!”

“Tú solo quieres comprar bollos de carne o algo así, ¿no?”

“¡Eh!”

Ellos salieron del bar y la posada por una puerta lateral, recorriendo los callejones. Yun avanzó cuidadosamente con Zeno pisándole los talones. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el dragón rubio sintió ojos –ojos maliciosos llenos de avaricia y malas intenciones- a su espalda. Zeno se detuvo y se giró para mirar a esos ojos. La fuente eran tres matones merodeando en una esquina del callejón. El dragón dejó de lado la sonrisa feliz y despreocupada de su rostro. La apariencia joven e inocente no intimidaba, pero la mirada que les dirigió fue escalofriante.

_Sé que estáis ahí. Sé lo que os proponéis. No lo intentéis. No vais a sobrevivir._

Los matones parecieron captar el mensaje, ya que de repente parecieron inciertos sobre sus presas. No querían tratar con alguien dispuesto a luchar, ellos cambiaron su atención.

“¡Date prisa!”

Yun le llamó desde más adelante con fastidió en la voz. Justo en ese momento la sonrisa feliz del dragón reapareció. Zeno se giró hacia Yun, saltando para ponerse al día.

“¡Zeno está yendo!”

 


End file.
